Horizontal and vertical stabilizers or fins may be used in aircraft to provide directional stability and control. Typically, these stabilizers are located in an empennage portion (e.g., tail assembly) of the aircraft. Geometry and characteristics of these components and other structures on the exterior of the fuselage can have significant effects on the aerodynamic characteristics of the aircraft including drag coefficient and turbulence. These characteristics can also impact fuel economy and carbon-dioxide (CO2) emissions.